


Dead!

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dead Sherlock, Poor John, Spoilers, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: John missed Sherlock, that's why it was only reasonable to punch him in the face when Sherlock decided to waltz back into his life three years later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I needed to be clique and write about how John was while Sherlock was away. Part five of my fic-a-day, yay! On timeness ;)

Sherlock was dead and John had nothing.

Well he had Mrs. Hudson, but he wouldn’t have met her without Sherlock.

He had his nice flat, which he wouldn’t have if it weren’t for Sherlock and a tiny bit of Stamford.

He had great memories, which he wouldn’t have made without Sherlock.

He had Greg who liked to take John out to drinks every Friday, but he wouldn’t know Greg without Sherlock.

Everything John had, Sherlock had been apart of and now Sherlock wasn’t apart of anything.

Sherlock was-no. He couldn’t be. He was too smart for that. Sherlock always had a plan, always had a way out.

Sherlock was too self-absorbed to die, too stubborn. He always had a case or something to work on, to create or fix.

Donovan's words rang through John's head though, “He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what?... One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body, and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there. Because he's a psychopath... Psychopaths get bored.”

Sherlock wouldn’t kill himself out of boredom, John had to reassure himself of that because sometimes when he was alone in 221b, when all the nights were off and there wasn’t a single sound, John would find himself in a state of depression, and when that happened, all reasoning was off the table and silly thoughts like, “Maybe he killed himself because he was sick of me” or “Maybe he killed himself because moriarty had planned everything perfectly like always, maybe he knew Sherlock would go mad and with just a few carefully placed words and objects, Sherlock took the plunge, that had to be Moriarty’s endgame.” came to him and they seemed to be as plausible as the next idea.

It was driving John mad. It had been almost a year know and he had to move on. He couldn’t keep pitying himself.

Sherlock would’ve moved on when John died, he might not even care enough to show up to the funeral.

Sherlock didn’t care about John-no- this is why John had to move on, had to stop torturing himself like this.

Sherlock was gone and that was that.

So John got up. He went out of 221b, he moved away. He got a girlfriend, Mary, and he started to live life again.

He didn’t miss Sherlock one bit. It had been three years and John had barely thought of the taller companion. At least that’s what he told other, told himself.

John Hamish Watson did not think about William Sherlock Scott Holmes when he was lonely, or when Mary was away, or when he saw a building top, or a cab, or anything! He did not. He did not miss his best friend.

He didn’t.

And then he did, the second he saw the waiter, the waiter with the drawn on mustache and the funny accent with the oh-so-Sherlock cheekbones.

He didn’t want to believe it though and suddenly he was filled with rage when Sherlock reveal himself, how could John not be pissed.

Sherlock had been dead for three years, three! How dare he come back the night John was going to propose to Mary and move on from real, leave his old life behind completely.

How dare Sherlock come back when John was finally happy.

When John had finally gotten over it.

That was just the kind of person Sherlock was. He was always there when you didn’t need him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comment, thanks! I hope you liked!


End file.
